Chomp, Chomp, Chomp
by Northsky
Summary: Doumeki wants dessert, but Watanuki refuse to give him any. Doumeki always get what he wants in the end though. [ DoumekiWatanuki, oneshot.]


**Chomp, Chomp, Chomp**

**My first xxxHolic fanfic! I'm spreading my horizon from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7! Well anyways, I really think this pairing is cute. AND YOU SHOULD TOO. Ahem. That was not a threat.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic! They belong to the amazing CLAMP!**

* * *

Chomp, chomp. The sounds of someone crunching on their food were the only thing you can hear under the blossoming tree. Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chom- 

"WILL YOU STOP CHEWING SO LOUD!!?" A loud screech cut out the sound of chomping. A high school boy with glasses jumped up from his seat on the grass, waving his arm dramatically at another taller boy who was chewing on his lunch. Watanuki stared angrily at the taller boy, Doumeki.

"Why do I have to eat lunch with him? Of all the people I could eat lunch with I have to have it with the person I hate the most! Where is Himawari-chan!!? Himawari-chan, come and save me from this lump!!" The boy began a whole monologue, waving his hand around dramatically, while Doumeki watched on with clear boredom, his jaw never stop moving, and his chopsticks busy delivering food from his and occasionally Watanuki's bento into his mouth.

Finally Watanuki finished his tear-filled speech and sat down with a defeated look on his face. There was a rare silence for awhile, shattered by Doumeki's sudden question, or rather his demand.

"Where's dessert?"

This set off another round Watanuki's loud insults and overdramatic hand gestures. Doumeki didn't pay him any heed; instead he searched through the bag Watanuki brought their lunch in, looking for Watanuki's hand baked sweets. A hard smack on his hands made him withdraw, shaking out the stinging red hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY STUFFS FOR?" Watanuki shouted in his face, placing the bag out of reach from where Doumeki was sitting. Doumeki winced slightly as his ears rang from the loud screech, and wiped spittle from his face.

"You promised me desserts yesterday," Doumeki said matter-of-factly. Watanuki's face reddened from anger, he didn't promise him anything!

"I didn't promise you anything! You demanded for dessert, I just didn't feel like complying!" Doumeki stared at him, and then suddenly lay back in the grass, silent. Watanuki watched Doumeki curiously, why wasn't he asking anymore?

Watanuki went back to eating his own lunch. _Just as well, _he thought, _I can't be falling into this tyrant's grip._ He grimaced as he recalled the ridiculous demands the taller boy make each day. Suddenly his lunch was knocked out of his hands. He looked up, then instantly regretted doing so. Doumeki's face was way too close to his for comfort. Watanuki's face turned bright red; he was suddenly feeling way to warm for a cool spring day.

"W-what are you d-doing??" He stuttered. Doumeki kept staring, then a grin crept across his face. "Your face looks like a tomato." Doumeki's comment made Watanuki blush even more, though this time he doesn't know if it's from anger or the other weird feeling the was being stirred up in his stomach.

"You have dessert in that bag, don't you?" Doumeki jerked his finger at the bag. Watanuki grimaced; he can't get anything past Doumeki. "I'm not giving them to you," he mumbled, "they are for Himawari-chan." Doumeki's face got even closer, so close that their noses are practically touching.

"Not even if I do this?" Ripping off Watanuki's glasses, Doumeki's lips covered Watanuki's, applying just the right amount of pressure on them—subconsciously, Watanuki must admit that Doumeki is a very good kisser. On the outside though Watanuki was taken completely by surprise, his eyes widened and his body felt like it was on fire. Doumeki explored Watanuki's mouth with his tongue, savoring his sweet taste. Doumeki's hand wandered up and down Watanuki's backbone, stroking and caressing his back and playing with his dark raven hair.

Doumeki pulled back and watched with wild amusement at the dazed look on Watanuki's face. Watanuki suddenly collapsed; his arms were feeling too weak to support his body in a sitting position.

Doumeki caught Watanuki just as he fell, smirking at the boy's reactions. Watanuki's blue eyes and mind were still off in dream world, not quite pulled back onto Earth yet. Doumeki grinned one of his infamous grins that had girls knocked off their feet just at the sight of it. Taking this chance while Watanuki was in a trance he reached for the bag. His hand was once again slapped away.

"Don't even think about taking advantage…" Watanuki mumbled feebly in Doumeki's arms. Doumeki stuck out his lower lip, pouting. Watanuki slowly tried to sit up; the fire he was feeling earlier seemed to have burned out all his energy. Doumeki pulled Watanuki back into his arms, and planted a teasing kiss on his cheek and eyelids.

"I'm hungry," he blew the words softly into Watanuki's ears. Watanuki growled, trying to sound as angry as he could, and having a hard time preventing the shiver of pleasure that was now running down his back.

"You just ate all your lunch and part of mine! How could you be hungry!!!??" He half bellowed.

"I just am," Doumeki whispered again, this time giving Watanuki's ear a lick. He could feel Watanuki's delicate body shiver under him. "I want something sweet."

"You must be kidding me," Watanuki muttered to himself, squirming as Doumeki nipped his ear. "Fine, fine! Just stop nibbling on me! I'm not a lollypop!" Doumeki smiled and reached into the bag, pulling out a bag of finely wrapped cookies.

"You taste pretty good," he whispered to him, took out a cookie, chomped on it and gave Watanuki a kiss. Watanuki just pouted and humph, brushing off the occasional crumbs that fell on him while Doumeki enjoyed the bag of cookies, giving his captive a small kiss once in awhile.

Chomp, chomp, chomp.

* * *

**Doumeki always gets what he wants. I want cookies too! **

**Watanuki: I've just been humiliated beyond reason! I can never face Himawari-chan again!!! **

**Stop it. I swear, you are going to make me deaf someday…..**

**Doumeki: Want a cookie?**

**Exactly! Want a cookie? Then review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
